parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumanji (Chris1703 Style) Part 10 - Seacrching for Ash's Parents
Cast: * Celab - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Bejamin - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Young Alan - Max (Dragon Tales) * Miss Magruder - Miss Haruna (Sailor Moon) * Frank - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Bill - Inspector Jamal (The Chipmunk Adventures) * Bill Jessup - Mandark (Dexter's Labatory) * Carl Bentley - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Sam Parrish - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon 1992) * Carol Parrish - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Mrs Thomas - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Nora Shephard - Olivia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Judy Shephard - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon 1992) * Peter Shephard - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Exerminator - Dimtiri (Anatasia) * Monkeys - Pokemons (Pokemon 1997) * Lion - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) * Alan Parrish - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon 1997) * Shoe Factory Bum - Mufasa (The Lion King 1994) * Bum's Dog - Luna (Sailor Moon) Transcript: * (Ash Runs outside) * (Patrol Car appears inside ichigo) * Ichigo Kurosaki:Gimme that description again * Fellow worker (off screen):I said red fur and long fail * (Ichigo Inhibits and Ash Jumps on his car) * (Ichigo gets out of his car):Get down off of my car please and get up the sidewalk * Ash Ketchum:What year is it * Ichigo Kurosaki:It was brand new * Ash Ketchum:No What year is it? * Mina:Uh 1995 remember? * Ichigo Kurosaki:you got some I.D? Oh let me guess You left in your other Tarzan outift * Ash Ketchum:26 years * Ichigo Kurosaki:Are you from around here * Ash Ketchum:I Was But I've been in Jumanji * Mina:Kanto He was in the peace Corps * (Badge name Serving 1974 since) * Ash Ketchum:KurosakI Ichigo Kurosaki the soleman * Ichigo Kurosaki:Is this man related to you? * Mina:Yes sir he's our Uncle * (meowth and Wobbuffet runs inside coup car) * Ichigo Kurosaki:(off screen) Does he always dress like that * Mina:(off screen) Yeah he's a vegetarian * Ash Ketchum:(shouting) GET OUT OF HERE (Meowth and Wobbuffet to hide) Pokemons Pokemon * Ichigo Kurosaki:Is he all right upstars * Mina:He's suffered a head injury a few months ago * (ash acting like pokemons Meowth Shoots with gun the Sparklight fals or roof Ichigo Looks at his car) * (Meowth Stars Partol Car and Drives away) * Ichigo Kurosaki: Hey hey-- what (Chased his car):Don't you move Freeze Hey Hallt * Ash Ketchum:don't move don't move * (Sound of cop car drives away) * Mina:Hey wait a Minute were you going * Ash Ketchum:To find my Parents * Mina:Come on Wait * Ash Ketchum:My dad used to make shoes here They were the best shoes in New England hey (runs at office) * Mufasa:Sorry Easy girl * Ash Ketchum:Do you know what happened to this shoe factory? * Mufasa:Yeah folded up like everything else in this town hey it's pretty cold out there How bout some coffee * Ash Ketchum:Why would they close Chiba Shoes? * Mufasa:When his Kid ran away Darien put all he had into trying to find him his time his money Everything After a while he Stopped comin to work he just quit carin I Don't think anybody loved his boy more than Darien Did here you're gonna freeze out there * Ash Ketchum:Thank you are the Chibas still around * Mufasa:I See em now and then * Ash Ketchum:Yeah * Mufasa:They're over on Adams Street * (Ash Looks at His Parents Grave) * Mina:Our Parents are dead too They were in the middle East negotiating Peache when-- * Max Taylor:Our dad was in advertising * Ash Ketchum:but you miss him huh Me too * Mina:There he goes again